Missions in Los Santos Chronicles
This is the list of missions in Los Santos Chronicles. Each of all three stories contains 20-24 missions. A returning feature to the expansion is the score system on the mission. They are measured through the player's performance and displayed with medals (bronze, silver, gold, platinum and diamond). The game also includes several kinds of side missions and jobs, some of which can only be completed by a certain protagonist. Missions in Deadly Discords Christian Bell *Gotta Love LS: Penelope and Chris go talk about debts with Moffat Brothers. *No Money, Mo Problems: Take Chris to a meeting with Vagos. *Citizen Bell: Go with Chris and Waylon Rosenthal to pay debts for Vagos. *Pedal To the Metal: Drive Chris around Los Santos as he arranges a big concert. Kirk O'Hara *For Greater Good: Kill Clay Hingle. *Shades of Grey: Steal a dossier from the FIB. *Say No To Drugs: Destroy 3 The Families vans. Christian Bell *Rescue Ranger: Save Lolek Goldblum from Drebin Family. Renee Snyder *First Impressions: Steal a luxury car. Very simple. *Sextacular: Take pictures of Renee's brother cheating on his wife. *Strong Feelings: Protect Renee's gym from her ex-lover's men. Lolek Goldblum *Lost Boys: Impotent Insects have gone missing. Sauli, Pauli, Lauri and Mauri 'must be found. Go and look for Sauli in Sandy Shores. *Dial T For Trouble: Save Pauli from kidnappers by following his instructions on the phone. *Hole in One: Free Lauri from a millionare who has made him his sex slave, by defeating the millionare in golf. * Perdido: Find Mauri and get back his guitar. Kirk O'Hara *Air Pockets: Steal a plane guarded by the FIB from Sandy Shores and bring it to LS Airport. Impotent Insects *Band Management : Get a PA system for the band. *Haters Gonna Hate: Find out who's threathening the band's lives. Christian Bell *Easy Piece: Go buy drugs with Chris from Los Santos Santas. Escape an ambush involving Ukrainian Mafia and a contract killer. Kirk O'Hara *Misunderstandings: Kill Danny North. Renee Snyder *Ex-Terminator: Kill one of Renee's ex-lovers and his gang. Impotent Insects *No Encores: Protect Impotent Insects from Waylon Rosenthal and his gang during their big concert in Maze Bank Arena. Lolek Goldblum * Departure Time: Transport Lolek and the band to the airport. Christian Bell *It Ain't Over Till the Fat Lady Sings: Break into Chris' former mansion, taken over by Waylon Rosenthal, and kill him. Missions in Killer Inscints Mr. Green *Released: MacDonald has been released from prison. Meet Mr. Green and drive to Los Santos. *Returned: Find and kill the target. *Killing Spree: Assassinate multiple targets around the city. *House Call: Find the target's home, kill her and get rid of the body. Lincoln Jones *Garbage Day: Kill Mr. Green . *Clueless: Find and kill the target by following clues, take part in an ambush involving Ukrainian Mafia and a music mogul. *Doctor Is In: Go meet Dr. Zokuux, NightHawk's drug manufacturer, and help him deal with competition. *Importance: Steal important files from a journalist. Dr. Zokuux *Freeloader: Steal incredients for Zokuux from a moving train. *Nightmares: Raid a drug lab and steal incredients for Zokuux. Peter Pines *Overruled: Kill Pines' objector, who lives in Davis. *Laundered: Protect Pines' van full of dirty money from the cops. Dr. Zokuux *Nothing To Be Afraid Of: Fight against the hallucinations caused by Dr. Zokuux's drug. Mary Cummings *Pictures: Find Mary's photographer friend and investigate his death. *Hack N' Slash: Help Mary to get access to a computer containing possible information about the Swine Slaughterer. *Dead End: Go to the cemetery with Mary to meet her informant. Peter Pines *Devastation: Wipe out every single trace of the new NightHawk drug, called ''Oblivion, and kill Dr. Zokuux. *Last Will: Break into a warehouse to steal documents while being covered by Lloyd Tederev. Lincoln Jones *The Raid: Save Lincoln from attackers in the Lombak Tower. Swine Slaughterer *Your Maker: Confront and kill the Swine Slaughterer. Missions in Crime/Punishment Vladimir Zykarov *Earning Livelihood: Arrive in Los Santos and take a part in a deal, involving Los Santos Santas, a music mogul, a contract killer, with Vladimir. * Little Rascals: Save a group of Mafia enforcers from the LSPD. * Horseplay: Assassinate the top Jockey of a rival gang in a derby. * Drive: Work as a getaway driver in a clothing store robbery. Max O'Sullivan *Father and Son: Kill O'Sullivan's father. * Play Nice Now: Kill the hoodlums harassing O'Sullivan's construction site. * Tip-Off: Interrogate O'Sullivan's FIB contact and escape the Police. Luka Rovozicki *Information Torrent: Find out who might be behind the robbery of the Mafia's bank heist loot by hacking into FIB files. *Coming Down: Kill Adam Kovalenko and Maksim Pahk Peter Pines *Gone Fishing: Find, kill and rip off a group of smugglers. * Laundry Day: Protect Pine's van full of dirty money from the cops. * Suspicious Laboratory: Take a pictures of a suspicious drug lab owned by someone named "Zokuux" Rafael Ramos *All the Way in Paleto: Work for Paleto Bay drug lord Rafael Ramos to find out if he's the person behind the bank robbery loot thievery. * A Bad Father: Kill Rafael Ramos's son. * Uncle Sam is Dead: Take a part in a very complicated heist.. * Thanks For Nothing: Survive an ambush set by Ramos. Peter Pines *Seeking the Truth: Cover MacDonald Dalton while he breaks into a warehouse to steal important documents. Max O'Sullivan *An Itty Bitty Favor: Cover O'Sullivan with a sniper rifle during an awry meeting. Lloyd Tederev *Endgame: Storm Rafael Ramos' farm and solve the mystery of the lost bank loot. Strangers & Freaks Penelope Cash Exclusives Maurice De Marco *Million Dollars Man: Simply take the 10$ offered by Maurice. *Million Dollars Man - Act II: Help Maurice steal two million dollars from drug dealers. *Million Dollars Man - Act III: Kill or spare Maurice. Yasmine Santo *An Old Friend In Need: Meet Yasmine and take her to a meeting. *Even: Deliver Yasmine's creditors their drug van or take it to a car crusher. Hayley Hirsch *Beach Bums - Act I: Beat up every woman Hayley thinks has a better ass than her. *Beach Bums - Act II: Chase down the porn producers who upset Hayley. *Beach Bums - Act III: Kill or spare Hayley. MacDonald Dalton Exclusives Numbskull Cult *Numbskull Cult - Act I: Pick up people around the town and bring them to the Numbskull Cultists. *Numbskull Cult - Act II: Perform Numbskull Cult's sacrifice ritual. *Numbskull Cult - Act III: Wipe out the Numbskull Cult during their "hunting trip". Sherman Criplescrotch *A Fine Gentleman: Encounter Sherman in the woods and take him home. *Mac Comes to Dinner: Dine with Sherman and his family. *Domestic Issues: Decide Sherman's fate. "Paperboy" *Paper Bag Murders - Act I: Chase the serial killer with a paper bag on his head. *Paper Bag Murders - Act II: Chase the serial killer with a paper bag on his head and start looking for clues to identify him. *Paper Bag Murders - Act III: Confront the Paperboy. Lloyd Tederev Exclusives Skid Pulaski *Daredevil - Act I: Get challenged by Skid to complete 6 Human Cannonball -challenges across San Andreas. *Daredevil - Act II: Confront Skid. Gina *Blindspot: Escort blind Gina to the cemetery and protect her from Triad assassins. *Eyes Wide Shut: Defend Gina from Triad assassins. Mister Hoo *Donate: Donate 5000$ for Mister Hoo's campaign. *Discover: Gather items worth 10000$ for Mister Hoo. *Digest: Follow Mister Hoo into his lair. Other Strangers/Freaks The following missions can be completed as any of the protagonists. The objectives are same for all, but the conversation between the protagonists and the stranger differs. Ian Timothy *Women Have Rights: Take Ian to a feminist meeting. *Gender Blender: Kill or lose hostile Ian. Elvira *Audition: Take Elvira to a job interview. *Bug Out: Plant a bug on the car of Elvira's boss. It turns out to be a bomb. Lose the cops. *Buzz Off: Confront Elvira. Siamese Twins *Looking For Fun?: Defeat hostile Siamese Twin Hookers in combat. Sir Ray *A New Life: Protect Ray from his enemies. *Of Life And Death: Talk Ray out of commiting a suicide or let him do it. Side Missions Penelope Cash The following side jobs can only be played as Penelope Cash. *'''Vigilante: Chase and kill criminals. *'Car Salesman': Sell cars at Premium Deluxe Motorsport. *'Lifesaver': Save people at Del Perro Beach. *'Sightseeing': Take pictures of Los Santos attractions for a tourist office. MacDonald Dalton The following side jobs can only be played as MacDonald Dalton. *'Rampages': Kill 25-30 members of a certain gang with a certain weapon in a time limit. *'Off-road Challenges': Pick up checkpoints in a time limit. *'Hitman': Kill heavily secured targets without getting caught. *'Volatile Trucks': Drive trucks full of volatile cargo to their destinations. Lloyd Tederev The following side jobs can only be played as Lloyd Tederev. *'Delivery Man': Deliver orders from Rovozicki Family owned restaurants to the customers. *'Getaway Driver': Be a getaway driver for wanted Rovozicki Family members. *'Helicopter Deliveries': Deliver drugs via helicopters. *'Riding Shotgun': Cause as much carnage and chaos as you can by shooting stuff from the back of a moving pickup truck. Category:Los Santos ChroniclesCategory:Missions in Los Santos Chronicles